A method to change the status, locked or unlocked, of a target machine, known to the person skilled in the art, enables said machine to be locked, either by an action of the machine user, or automatically when no action via the keyboard or mouse is performed on said machine after a given time.
Therefore, in the banking field, when a trader is absent from his workstation, either he locks his target machine himself, or the target machine on which he works is locked automatically after a given time, particularly when the trader is absent from his workstation. Locking therefore prevents any other person from illicitly using this target machine in the absence of its user.
The trader launches share operations by means of the target machine. These share operations are scripts that may sometimes last several hours.
These share operations depend on very sensitive data that rapidly change over time such as a share value or economic or political data. This is why it is necessary to keep sight of the changes that occur throughout the day in the share operations that have been launched. When the trader is absent from his workstation, the data on the target machine screen remain visible, as does as the sequence of share operations that have been launched.
One disadvantage of this prior art is that when a trader is absent from his workstation, depending on the fluctuation of sensitive data mentioned above, it is sometimes necessary to stop or quickly modify the share operations that have been launched. As the target machine has been locked to prevent any other person from fraudulently using this target machine, no intervention on the target machine is possible by a user of another machine to perform these actions on the share operations.